This invention was developed to determine natural ranges of motion of any spacific individual. These anthropometric measurments are used in providing job safety for the work force and safety for individuals using a kinetic exersise program. By obtaining the 10 componet varibles by using the Optimizer Measuring unit the ergonomic or health care professional can now fit the individual with the proper safety appartus appropriate for that individual in the job task they are performing. Not only can we determine the correct safety appartus but we can also collect data on certian characteristics of the human body and find trend and tendency patterns of certian ranges of motion that are at a higher risk of developing a repetitive motion injury while performing a spacific job task. This also addresses the problem of adjusting a work station to relieve any wasted motion that is out of that persons natural range of motion. By taking into account that each person is measured in the same systematic way true data can be analised and compared over time to zero in on spacific problem areas, and correct those areas even quicker to reduce repetitive motion injuries in the work force. By this measuring unit height is no longer a factor, because this device has a begining or point of origin from which all measuring data is collected, (which is the top of the sternoclavicular joint or sternal notch of the human body) and can adjust to the height of the individual being measured it makes it simple to use and process data. As the rest of this applaction is reviewed it will become more clear as to the application of said measuring unit.